


Broken

by Beeuk87



Series: Moon Stone Pack [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO-AU, Abo-dynamic, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Grieving, Loss of children, Lupan pack, Mating, Mating Bite, Miscarriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Dynamics, Rape, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex, Stillborn, Werewolves, alapha/omega, broken spirit, female penis, heartbroken, miscarriage flashbacks, rape flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: This follows on from "Dangers in the night" so you will need to read that first to understand what's going on.Ellie trusts the wrong people she is out partying pushing the people who care about her away she doesn't care about anyone or anything at this point. She is broken inside and out. But just as she starts to come around her mother is shot are they able to find out who did it and why? What happens when a big tragedy leaves the pack broken? Will they recover, will the pack find strength or will they be a broken pack for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is rescued and wakes up in the hospital, after being released she goes down a dark path by drowning her sorrows with alcohol, but after a long talk with her mother Ellie may just be able to start healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha male/female head of pack and doesn't allow any flirting with their mate .
> 
> Beta's in general are second in command and are in charge when there are no Alpha's around.
> 
> Beta Female- (If chosen) The Alpha's female's adviser, right hand girl/ The male alpha's mate adviser  
> Beta Male- (if chosen) The Alpha's male wing he is the alpha's trusted adviser/ The female alpha's mate adviser
> 
> Delta's are in charge when the Alphas and Betas are not around. They usually take charge of the hunting/patrols and fighting practices.
> 
> Delta Female- Can only have a Delta mate.  
> Delta Male- Can only have a Delta mate.
> 
> Omega- Lowest ranking of the pack they are the least important and are very submissive.
> 
> Hunters/Huntress- The hunters and suppliers of the pack they supply the pack when needed and are very important.
> 
> Lead Warrior- This wolf is the lead fighter he commands the fights, the best fighter in the pack.
> 
> Warriors- They are the fighters of the pack, strong and skilled in almost any way of fighting and know how to kill.
> 
> Scouts- They are the ones who scout for intruders in the pack's lands, they know how to fight, but mainly watch over the land and alert the pack of any dangers.
> 
> Spies-This is a very important job, they are deadly and sneaky and loyal to their pack. It is not suggested for any wolf who has pups or plans on having pups to become a spy. Wolves have to sneak into other packs for information, they have to be stealthy, agile and silent. (4 chosen.)
> 
> Herbalist- They are very important they know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound.
> 
> Lone wolfs--Wolfs who don't belong to a pack aka Rogues. They were either banished or don't want to be apart of a pack.
> 
> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter  
> •  
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress
> 
> Pack's Roles.  
> •  
> Lead Warrior
> 
> Mason Stone- Alpha
> 
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
> Hunters/Huntress-  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter
> 
>  
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • AND MORE.....  
> OTHERS MENTIONED.  
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor

 Ellie slowly opens her eyes, the bright sun shining into her eyes makes her squint.

“Good morning Miss Stone.”  A cheerful voice sings a little too happy. 

Ellie moans as the nurse begins to check her vitals, “Your blood pressure is still high.” The nurse sighs.

What do you expect after the shit I went through? 

“How are you feeling my dear?” The nurse ask as her clipboard swings down to her side.

“Like shit, I hate hospitals, I hate the smell of hospitals and I hate hospital food.” Ellie groans.

“Well that’s too bad, you’re going to be here for a little longer.” The nurse says as she spins on her heels and walks out of the room.

Ellie lets out a huff before rolling over onto her side to search for her phone that’s on the table next to her.

“Jesus fucking Christ! It’s 5.00 A.M.”

Just as Ellie was drifting back to sleep she hears a commotion outside her door, she instantly tenses her heart thudding in her chest and she hadn’t realised she was holding her breath until her lungs were screaming at her. Ellie keeps her eyes glued to the door in anticipation, but the door never opens and she can feel herself slowly relaxing against the bed and drifting back to sleep.  


“Miss Stone, the doctor began, your body seems to have healed fine now that all the wolf bane is out of your system and three’s no sign of permanent damage to your womb either. I will be discharging you this afternoon, but Miss Stone please take it easy. “

“Thank you doctor, I will. I am just glad to be getting out of here, a week is long enough for me”

The doctor smiles politely at Ellie before he leaves the room. It’s not long before Ellie’s parents walk in through the door, her mum instantly walking over to give Ellie a hug and kiss while her dad stands in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets chewing at his bottom lip.

“Your father is trying to be so brave, but its killing him to see you like this, Eslyn whispers in her daughters ear.

Ellie’s lips form a straight line, “I know it is mum.”

Eslyn finishes unpacking Ellie’s things and goes to leave her room, but stops at the doorway turning around she looks at her daughter sitting on her bed. She frowns at her, “Ellie if you need anything just ask honey.”

Ellie answers her mother without looking up and on a soft sigh her mother leaves her room shutting the door quietly behind her.  Ellie’s shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as she sobs into her hands and after crying until she couldn’t cry no more she makes her way to the bathroom. Ellie turns on the shower, tests the water before undressing and slipping in letting the hot water fall down her body. Ellie heart is broken, her mind and soul is broken and her body feels broken, “I am broken.”  She sobs clenching her stomach.

 

As the days passed into weeks Ellie had hardly spoken to anyone, she refused to see anyone and ignored her phone calls her friends and family were beginning to worry about her.  She looks into the mirror starring at her own reflection, starring back is a pale face, darks eyes, withdrawn girl, just a mere shell of her former self. Ellie sighs to herself before she leaves to go to The Moon.

She spent most of her time at The Moon getting as drunk as she could to drown out the pain by the third week Eslyn had enough and thought tough love would kick her out of her state, but that only made things worse and Ellie took off out of the house and went straight to The Moon.

As she entered The Moon all conversations halted and warily eyes followed her as she walked to the bar. Ellie could hear the whispers and it made her more anger she just wanted to forget everything that had happened and the only way she knew to do that is to get absolutely pissed. She sat at the bar where she has been for the past 3 weeks and ordered herself the usual Budweiser, taking in the scenery she kept to herself while drinking ignoring her screaming phone and text messages. After finishing her beer Ellie ordered herself a few tequilas before asking for the special, whisky laced with marijuana, just one shot of that will fuck up any werewolf.

“Ellie, do you think its wise for you to keep having the special?”                   

“Just give me the damn special.” Ellie groaned.

The bartender raises her hands in defeat and prepares Ellie the special while muttering under her breath.

Ellie looks around the pub everyone went back to normal not paying her any attention the way she likes it.  They all look so happy and care free Ellie huffed.

“Here you go, drink it slo….”

Ellie downed the shot glass before the bartender could finish her sentence.

“Or not.”

“Another.” Ellie demanded.

The bartender didn’t bother trying to reason with her she was on a mission and she wasn’t going to get in her way she learnt the hard way 3 weeks ago when she tried to cut her off and got an earful of abuse.

Placing the shot glass down on the table the bartender begged Ellie to sip this one slowly, but of course Ellie rolls her eyes as she downs the second shot.

“Whoa.” Ellie smiles.

“Another”

“No, I think you had enough.”

Ellie turns her face to the bartender growling as she shows her teeth, “another now.”

“I said no, you had enough.”

“I will say when I had enough not YOU, now give me another fucking special.” Ellie says slamming her fist down on the bar.

“FINE have it your way Ellie.”

“Lets save you time and make it two more specials.” Ellie spits.

 After downing two more shots Ellie body slumps down into the stool, her body feels heavy, her head is spinning and she is laughing hysterically to herself over the fact that she can’t feel her legs and she’s seeing double vision.

“More” Ellie slurs.

“I don’t think so Ellie.”

Ellie whips her head to the sound of the voice, she tries to stand up but her legs are like jello and she instantly hits the floor face first laughing as she does.

Luna gets on her knees to help Ellie to her feet she wraps her arm around her waist to keep Ellie from falling over.

“Thanks for calling me.” Luna says over her shoulder to the bartender.

“Yo, Lunnnnnna, long time no see.” Ellie slurs her body thrashing about as Luna keeps a firm grip on her.

“Let’s get you home Ellie.”

 

“Thanks for bringing her back home.” Eslyn says as she takes her daughter from Luna.

“No problem, she was pretty out of it by the time I got.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck she drink?” Kinn growls as he takes his unconscious, drunk daughter from his wife.

“Apparently a bud,3 shots of tequila, and I think 4 shots of the special again.” Luna replies dryly.

“Fucking hell who served her 4 specials?” Kinn shouts.

“The new girl at The Moon she’s only been there a month.” Luna replied

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Eslyn asked trying to change the subject.

“No thank you, I have to get back to The Moon my shift starts soon. Can you try to get her to call me when she’s feeling…”

Luna stops as Ellie turns her head and vomits all over the carpet missing her mother by mere inches.

Luna grimaces at the smell and sight of vomit, “when she’s feeling better.” She continued.

“Oh for fuck sake. Eslyn shouts.  Yes, I’ll try dear.”

Luna shakes her head as she walks down the Stones driveway.

 

Ellie moans grapping her head as she rolls over onto her side shuffling out of bed she wobbles and bumps into anything and everything on her way to the bathroom. Gripping the sides of the sink Ellie looks into the mirror and grimace at the way she looks.  “God I look like shit and feel like shit and…Ellie sniffs herself and smell like shit.” Turning on the shower Ellie slips out of her clothes and jumps in to have a quick wash.

Making her way downstairs into the kitchen she spots her parents talking quietly and when they see Ellie they immediately stop.  “Hi honey how are you feeling?” Eslyn ask on a cheerful smile.

Ellie groans as she sits at the bar putting her head in her arms. “Like shit, how many specials did I have this time?”

“Four.” Kinn remarks folding his arms as she stares at his daughter.

“Wow, how did I get home?” Ellie asks.

“Your friend Luna brought you home, don’t you remember?” Esyln replies softly.

Ellie shakes her head no and begins to bang her head against the counter.  “I just want to forget about it all, I don’t want to feel this pain, I want to numb myself and the only way I can do that is drinking.”

“I know, I know the pain you are feeling and I too wanted to forget it all and did anything I could to make myself forget.” Eslyn says grabbing her daughter’s hand.

Ellie looks up at her mother, “What do you mean you know the pain I’m going through?”

Finn lets out a long sigh before he leaves the kitchen.

“Before getting pregnant with you and your brother I was pregnant with twin boys I had an accident at work right before I was due to give birth. I fell down a flight of stairs and I lost the babies, I had to deliver them still and….” Eslyn voice trembles. “And holding them in my arms knowing I wasn’t bringing them home was one of the most painful things I have ever felt. My heart and soul was broken.”

Ellie wipes the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t know, why didn’t you ever tell us?”

“Your father and I didn’t deal with the loss of the boys very well honey, we fought afterwards and it nearly cost us our marriage. We eventually went to counselling and worked it out, but it’s a sore subject for us both even still now.”

“But it would have been nice to know that we had brothers.” Ellie mumbles.

“I know and I am sorry. I just hope that one day when you have more children you will be strong enough to tell them about their siblings, its hard Ellie I’m not going to lie to you, you will be in pain for a while and cry a lot and you will never truly get over the loss of your babies, but it gets easier with time. It’s okay to be angry, sad, its okay to scream and shout and to cry, let it all out honey. Please don’t keep it in it will only make you bitter.”

“Is that why dad’s so….”

Eslyn nods at her daughter.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie eagerly opens up a letter from the school district and sighs of relief when she finishes reading the letter.

_“Dear Miss Stone,_

_Following up with your conversation with Principle Samuel Woods, The Creek Valley School board of Education have agreed for your request to delay your start of teaching at Creek Valley Elementary School until the next school academic year of 2019/20._

_Kind Regards,_

_Marcus Cook, Chair of School board of Education,”_

“Whats that you got?” Eslyn ask her daughter while balancing a basket full of clothes on her right hip.

Ellie quickly folds up the paper and stuffs it in the back pocket of her jeans. “Nothing.”

Eslyn frowns, but doesn’t persuade her instead asks if her daughter has any plans for the day.

“No.” Ellie says dryly.

“You know you ought to call Luna and thank her for bringing you home the other night.”

“Yeah, I guess.

Eslyn shakes her head as she walks off to finish doing the laundry.

 Ellie heads towards the stairs taking them two at a time to get to her room she shoves the paper in the middle draw of her desk before grabbing her purse and phone.

 

Ellie drives 2 hours out of town to get to the Rage club she didn’t want to run into anyone she knew and at least here she could let her wolf out to play so to speak. Here she didn’t feel judged or fear someone running off to tell her father about what she is up to. No one knows her or her past just the way Ellie liked it.

Scenting the air Ellie could smell the musk of horny alphas, sex, alcohol, sweat and drugs. Scanning the club Ellie notices a huge dance floor with a DJ in the right corner on either side was a bar with stools, looking around she noticed tables surrounding the dance floor and in the far back near the entrance where another bar was. Walking towards the bar near the entrance Ellie orders herself a round of drinks and sets off to a nearby table. For being 5 o-clock it sure is packed already which means it must be a good club.

It wasn’t long before Ellie was being approached by horny drunken alphas she of course denied them and they left growling. Ellie just wanted to drink alone and forget about everything and everyone. A few hours have gone by and Ellie was starting to feel tipsy, but it just wasn’t enough she could still feel the pain and the memories still haunting her. She needed something stronger something that will take the pain away and numb her. Sensing eyes on her Ellie turns towards the dark haired alpha who was approaching her with a wicked grin on her face.

Ellie studied the alpha as she approached her, wearing black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, black ankle boots and a white tank top that snug in all the right places her hair was up in a high pony tail, she noticed the alpha had a pierced lip, and nose Ellie couldn’t help but wonder where else the alpha had piercings.

“I can smell your need from across the room.”

Oh she smells so good, peaches and cream with a hint of….bourbon. Letting out a soft whimper Ellie looks up at the alpha who is looking at her with a frown.

The alpha spoke first breaking the awkward silence, “soo…like I said before I can smell your needs, what is it that you are looking for?”

Ellie bites her bottom lip until the taste of blood fills her mouth. “Something strong, something that’s going to make me forget and not feel anything.”

The alpha studied the omega for a moment before she stretched out her hand for the omega to take it. “Come, I have some friends who can hook you up.” The alpha said glancing over to a group of alphas who were all watching them.

Ellie let out a soft breath before she grabbed the alphas hand and let her lead her through the crowded club to the group. As soon as they were near Ellie saw the alpha give them a nod to towards the left indicating for them to follow. 

They walk down a hallway the music that was once loud and pounding through her chest was becoming quiet the further they went. Going through two more doors before finally entering what looks like another club, but a lot smaller and the music is turned down low which is to Ellie’s liking. She hates having to shout over the music just to talk to someone who is standing right next to her.

“Hey Duke the alpha greeted the bar man, get my friend here the bee sting and two pitchers of Budweiser with the green.”  Duke nodded and started to prepare their drinks. The alpha let them to a table near the back of the small room the others joining them.

“So what’s your name omega.” The alpha asked as she crossed her arms.

“Ellie.”

“Hi Ellie I’m Leigh and this is, Luke, Lance, Lola, Lacey and Logan.”  Leigh notices the confused look on Ellie’s face as she introduced her to her pack. “Yeah, you caught that our names all start with L, its traditional in our pack that your given name begins with L. Leigh shakes her head with a chuckle, “Its odd I know, but hey its one way to distinguish between who’s a purebred Lupan and who’s not.

“Duke, where’s are drinks man!” Leigh shouts over her shoulder. “I’ve never seen or smelt you so you’re not from around here are you? 

“No, what gave it away besides my scent?”

Leigh gives her a look and Ellie looks down at her clothes she’s wearing a white jean mini skirt and a hot pink strap shirt with pink flats.

“I just needed to get away to clear my head. My father is my town’s pack leader so having any privacy is hard to come by.”

The other alphas stay quiet studying Ellie and allowing Leigh to do the talking.

“Finally Duke.” Leigh cheers as Duke places down their drinks. Leigh hands Ellie’s hers and then quickly pours herself a pint from the pitcher. Ellie takes a long drink and immediately feels the burning liquid trickling down her throat. It felt good, it made her feel good. “Wow.” Ellie said after she swallowed.

“Good huh.” Leigh smirked.

“Yeah, I never tasted anything so strong before.”

“That’s because it’s specially made for werewolves so we don’t burn it off, so tonight you get drunk just like any human would. So Ellie, what would a girl like you need to run away from anyhow?

Ellie takes another long mouthful of her drink before she sets it down on the table. “I just been through some shit lately and just need to escape it for awhile.”

“What kind of shit”? Luke ask all of a sudden taking Ellie by surprise. Lance gives him a playful punch to Luke’s arm. “Ow, what I’m curious.”

“Didn’t your daddy ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? Lacy jokes getting a laughter from the rest of the alphas.

“Its fine”. Ellie interrupts.  “Long story short,  I came into my heat and being unmated Omega my dad paired me up with my best friend since childhood I ended up pregnant. Then he challenged my love interest into a DM which he lost…I was then kidnapped and tortured by my love’s interest old pack and they wanted to use me to make more heirs but in order to do that they made me drink wolfbane tea so I would miscarried my triplets. I was raped and tortured and raped it lasted a few days until my parents and my love interest came and rescued me.”

The alphas all stared at her with budge eyes and mouths open.

“Shit dude, I am sorry.” Luke said quickly. “I didn’t expect that if I’m being honest.”

Leigh let out a growl and her eyes turned black. “What pack was it and where are they and what is your love interest name?”

“Its fine, those who were involved were killed when my parents rescued me and her name is Luna.”

There was a loud gasp around the table and Ellie could feel the tension building up. “What?”

Leigh looked at her alphas and shook her head. “Nothing, do you want another drink?”

By the third drink Ellie felt like she was floating on cloud 9 all her worries and pain were gone and she could finally feel free. Getting up Ellie walks over to the jukebox and puts on some classic tunes and starts to slowly dance to the best of the music.

“Fuck Leigh what are the odds of her coming here and running into us?” Lacy whispered so Ellie couldn’t hear her.

 “Quiet do you hear, she doesn’t know it was our pack that kidnapped her and it’s going to stay that way.” Leigh growled.

“She’s going to find out Leigh she said Luna is her love interest, whatever that means.” Luke snaps.

“Listen, you guys keep your mouths shut and everything will be fine do you hear me”? Leigh spits.

The alphas nod their heads in agreement.

“Come on dance with me”, Ellie purrs into Leigh’s ear.

  “Your friends aren’t very talkative are they?”

Leigh laughs, “no they aren’t.” Grabbing Ellie’s waist she pulls her in close to her as the music begins to slow down into a soft melody their hips gracefully swaying in time with one another. Ellie puts her hands behind Leigh’s neck getting lost in the music.

 

Ellie tries to be quiet as she comes home, but in her drunken state she bounces off the walls like a ping pong giggling as she does. Thinking she made it to her room safely she flops down onto her bed and closes her eyes, but before she is able to drift off her door slams open and her father barges in looking angry.

“You are drunk again. Where did you go this time?”

Ellie just lets out a muffled moan.

And what is this I hear that you are taking a year off teaching?” Kinn roars.

Ellie eyes widen and she suddenly feels like a small child again.

“I need time I am not ready to teach.”  She slurrs

“When was you going to tell us?

“I only just found out today that my request was accepted” Ellie spits.

“How did you even know…oh of course no one in this God damn town can keep anything to themselves.”

“I AM the pack leader of course they tell me things that they feel are important.”

Sniffing the air Eslyn gets an overwhelming scent of anger from her husband and fear from her daughter, she charges across the landing into Ellie’s room. “What is all the commotion about?”

 Kinn eyes burn into Ellie and if she wasn’t so drunk she probably be nervous, not waiting for his drunken daughter to answer Finn tells his wife.

“Ellie honey why didn’t you come to us about this?” Eslyn says softly.

Ellie shrugs.

Eslyn turns to her growling husband and he immediately sighs as he turns on his heels to leave the room.

Eslyn let out a long sigh as she sat next to her daughter on the bed, “you reek Ellie what have you been drinking?” When her daughter doesn’t answer she puts her hands out for her daughter to take them . “Your father he means well honey, but he can be a bit much.” Eslyn lets out a soft laugh.

“You think? Mom I can’t teach yet, I just can’t” a sob escapes Ellie and she is soon being pulled in for a hug as she sobs into her mother’s chest.

“Shhhh, it’s okay honey let it out.” Eslyn soothes as she releases soothing scent while rubbing her daughters back.

Once Ellie finally stopped crying she drifted off in her mother’s arms, after Eslyn lays Ellie down on the bed she leans over and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Kinn could feel his wife’s anger and could hear her thoughts so when she came at him with a finger pointed in his chest he already knew why she was so angry.

“That girl has been through hell these past few months and you are angrier at her for not telling us she’s delaying her teaching at the school than her getting drunk every chance she can get!”

It was more of a statement than a question and Eslyn didn’t give him a chance to respond before she leaves the room.

Kinn runs his hand through his hair and lets out a soft growl at how irrational he had behaved towards his daughter. His wife was right his daughter has been through a lot these past months, her childhood friend was killed by her love interest and then she was kidnapped, raped, tortured and was forced to drink wolfbane tea that caused the miscarriage of her triplets.  She didn’t need him hounding her for wanting to delay teaching, she needs time to heal, but getting drunk wasn’t the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

 

After Ellie was rescued Mason and Halley left for a while, he needed to get away just as much as Halley did. While they was away it gave them the opportunity to talk about their future together, Mason wasn’t in a hurry to have pups, but he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page with regards to having a family together.

He was happy when Halley expressed her desires to have pups and lots of them. As the weeks went by Mason couldn’t help how peaceful it felt to be away from Creek Valley and all the shit that went with it.

“Mason,” Halley purrs into his ear while rubbing her fingers up and down his bare chest.

“I know, I can smell it, you are coming into your heat.”

Halley nibbles at Mason’s earlobe while her fingers dance around his chest slowly moving down his stomach, Mason turns his head and takes Halley’s lips with his, his tongue soon requesting entrence and Halley doesn’t deny him.

Their kisses start off slow and passionate soon turns heated as Halley’s hand slides down into his boxers feeling his brown curls as her hand slowly reaches his semi erect cock.

Grabbing him at the base she slowly pumps her hand up and down his shaft their kisses becoming needier with each pump of her hand. She can feel him hardening beneath her touch and when she gets to his head she can feel the wetness from his precum. Mason eyes begin to turn black and within seconds he is on top of Halley his lips finding hers.

 

“When is Mason coming home?” Ellie whines to her mother.

“He didn’t say, he’s taking some much needed time with Halley.” Eslyn replies.

“He’s been gone for a month how much time does he need with her…?”

“Ellie, contrary to what you believe, but you weren’t the only one effected by what happened to you. Mason friend was killed and his sister was…..anyway he said he needed to get away to clear his head for a while.” Esyln looks at her daughter sitting on the sofa with a pout.

 “I spoke to him last night he won’t be home just yet, Halley’s come into her heat and well as he said, he rather not bang his girl in his parents’ house.”

“Eww, gross I don’t need to hear about my brother banging his girlfriend.”

Eslyn laughs. “Like I want to hear about my son’s sex life either.”

“Full moon tonight are we running tonight?” Ellie ask her mother.

“Your father is busy tonight, but I couldn’t see why you and some of the others can’t have a run together tonight lets say 10-o clock. Have you spoken to any of your friends lately, Luna?”

“No, not really.”

“Why not? I am sure they are worried about you.”

“I don’t know mom I just haven’t. “ Ellie huffs.

“Okay, don’t bite my head off I am just concerned for you honey. You seem to be ignoring all your friends and avoiding Luna especially and you are getting drunk every night.”

“So, I can’t take seeing the pitiful look on their faces when they look at me, I hate how they feel awkward around me and well Luna I just don’t know what to say to her. I know she only did what she was ordered but Rhys….” Ellie shakes her head to try to clear away the images that popped into her head of Luna fighting Rhys.

“Do you blame her for Rhys’s death? He was the one who challenged her and lost. Would you of rather Luna lost?”

“No, of course not. I just wish the whole DM didn’t happen.”

“Well it did, you need to accept it and accepted that Luna was only doing what any wolf had to do to survive. He should have never requested the damn DM it was an arrogant move on his part and unfortunately it cost him his life.

Have you ever thought how Luna must be feeling? She killed your best friend, the father to your pups. She must be feeling horrible and then you are kidnapped and once she helps rescue you, you ignore her for weeks. What do you think that tells her?

She probably believes you aren’t talking to her because she killed Rhys. That is unfair Ellie.”

“I know mom” Ellie shouts. “God, just drop it already.”

Eslyn shakes her head and walks away towards the kitchen. She understands her daughter is in pain, but she isn’t the only one who is suffering her whole family are, Luna and her friends are.

Ellie phone pings indicating at text message grabbing her phone she looks down at the screen.

_Luna: Hey, you got plans tonight?_

_Ellie: Yeah, running with the family._

_Luna: Oh, okay._

_Ellie: You can come if you like?_

_Luna: I don’t want to impose._

_Ellie: Don’t be silly you can come if you want._

_Luna: Only if you want me to.._  


Ellie bites her bottom lip does she want Luna to run with her?  


_Ellie: I want you to run with us. We need to talk._

_Luna: Great, what time you guys running then?_

_Ellie: around ten tonight. So, see you then?_

_Luna: Yeah, see you later._

 

Ellie loved being in her wolf form feeling the earth beneath her paws as she ran and the wind in her coat and her senses heightened even more. When in wolf form all her thoughts and worries disappear she can just runs wild and free.

It was always fun to run with the pack as well, chasing after smaller animals and following where ever the scents lead them. 

In her husband’s absence Eslyn was the pack’s Leader and they were to listen and follow her and if they didn’t there were harsh consequences.

Soon the pack were all gathered at their meeting point in the woods and Ellie got a whiff of Luna approaching. The Omega found herself purring as the scent got closer and she hadn’t realise how much she had missed Luna until she was standing right in front of her, her coat shiny as always and her eyes golden brown.

Ellie slowly walks over to Luna and nuzzles her nose into the crook of her neck taking in the full scent of Luna and marking her at the same time.

The pack’s run went smoothly and by midnight they were turning around to make their way back home. During the two- hour run they ran through trees and open fields, following old scents and new scents chasing smaller animals and just having a little play with one another.

When they turned back Ellie stayed close to Luna giving her a look every so often as they ran full speed back as her mother and the others ran ahead. 

A loud whimper from her mother echoed in the night’s air and had the pack halting to a stop as the leader collapse in a heap of whimpering pain.  Ellie runs to her mother her nose sniffing her and moving towards the smell of blood.

Her mother was shot just below the shoulder, but luckily it wasn’t silver bullets just regular ones which only means one thing werewolf hunters.

Looking around while scenting the air Ellie tried to see if she could see anyone, but she couldn’t. Her mother was whimpering on the ground she would heal soon, but bullets still hurt like a bitch. 

The pack gathered around their leader to protect her their eyes burning with red as they are on high alert, growling at any noise and teeth snapping.

Ellie sat on her hind legs and let out a long distressed howl to indicate trouble, she was calling for the rest of the pack. It wasn’t long before other wolves started to arrive circling Eslyn who was still whimpering in pain on the ground.

Ellie was pacing unsure what to do and was glad for Luna’s calming purrs. Ellie soon felt her dad, he was of course worried about his wife, his pack, he was also furious she never felt her dad this anger before it kind of scared her.

When Kinn arrived he rushed over to his wife nuzzling her and checking her out. Her gunshot womb was still visible, but was slowly healing and the blood had stopped. Shifting into his man beast form Kinn gently lifted his wife up into his arms, she stayed in her full wolf form as shifting hurt too much at the time and she would heal faster.

Kinn carried her the rest of the way home with ease once in the house he slowly set her down on the sofa while he took off up the stairs to grab some clothes before he shifts into his human form.

By the time the others had arrived Kinn was already back down stairs sitting next to his wife, she’s not whimpering any more, but he could still feel her pain. Ellie took Luna upstairs to grab some clothes before they shifted once dressed they rushed back down stairs.

“Is she going to be okay?” Ellie asked her dad.

“She’s healing slowly, but yeah she will be okay once she’s fully healed. Ellie, what do you recall from the run home? Did you smell anything, hear anything or see anything unusual? “

“No that’s the thing we didn’t smell, hear or see anything, in fact I didn’t even hear the gunshot I only heard mom’s cries.”

“If they are hunters they would use a silencer.” Luna spoke up.

“Luna’s right, if they are hunters they would of used a silencer. I am going to the hall for an emergency meeting Ellie I want you to stay here with your mother and don’t leave the house do you hear me? “

“Yes, I didn’t plan on it anyways.”

“Good, and Luna Kinn said turning towards the Alpha, I hope you don’t mind staying after all you are an Alpha and I need to make sure my girls are in safe hands.”

“Yes of course Sir.”

Kinn and the others quickly left leaving Ellie and Luna with her mother.

“Times like this I wish my brother was around.” Ellie said softly.

Luna walks to Ellie wrapping her arms around the Omegas waist. “I’m here, and as long as I’m alive and breathing nothing and I mean nothing will happen to you do you hear me?”

Ellie just nods her head as hot tears begin to spill from her eyes. Luna pulls her into her chest soothing her with her scent. “Your mom is going to be okay baby and whoever did this is going to pay with their life I am sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is getting annoyed with everyone always asking her questions and her whereabouts. Slowly all of Ellie's friends and family are noticing the change in Ellie and its not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha male/female head of pack and doesn't allow any flirting with their mate .
> 
> Beta's in general are second in command and are in charge when there are no Alpha's around.
> 
> Beta Female- (If chosen) The Alpha's female's adviser, right hand girl/ The male alpha's mate adviser  
> Beta Male- (if chosen) The Alpha's male wing he is the alpha's trusted adviser/ The female alpha's mate adviser
> 
> Delta's are in charge when the Alphas and Betas are not around. They usually take charge of the hunting/patrols and fighting practices.
> 
> Delta Female- Can only have a Delta mate.  
> Delta Male- Can only have a Delta mate.
> 
> Omega- Lowest ranking of the pack they are the least important and are very submissive.
> 
> Hunters/Huntress- The hunters and suppliers of the pack they supply the pack when needed and are very important.
> 
> Lead Warrior- This wolf is the lead fighter he commands the fights, the best fighter in the pack.
> 
> Warriors- They are the fighters of the pack, strong and skilled in almost any way of fighting and know how to kill.
> 
> Scouts- They are the ones who scout for intruders in the pack's lands, they know how to fight, but mainly watch over the land and alert the pack of any dangers.
> 
> Spies-This is a very important job, they are deadly and sneaky and loyal to their pack. It is not suggested for any wolf who has pups or plans on having pups to become a spy. Wolves have to sneak into other packs for information, they have to be stealthy, agile and silent. (4 chosen.)
> 
> Herbalist- They are very important they know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound.
> 
> Lone wolfs--Wolfs who don't belong to a pack aka Rogues. They were either banished or don't want to be apart of a pack.
> 
> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter  
> •  
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress
> 
> Pack's Roles.  
> •  
> Lead Warrior
> 
> Mason Stone- Alpha
> 
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
> Hunters/Huntress-  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter
> 
>  
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • AND MORE.....  
> OTHERS MENTIONED.  
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor

 A week has passed since the pack’s run in the woods where Eslyn was shot and Kinn has been on high alert ever since. He had called daily meetings and expected his pack to work together to find out who did this and why.

 His constant mood swings and barking orders were getting everyone down and when the trackers couldn’t find any traces of whom it could have been it didn’t go down well with Kinn. Being on high alert he was never settled constantly on the edge and snappy so when the trackers came back with no news he was livid and made sure everyone knew about it.

Mason and Halley arrived a few days after the news of his Mother being shot, Halley was in the middle of her heat and they had to wait until it was over to come. As soon as they arrived Halley tended to Eslyn needs and Mason worked with his Father to find out who did this, but even he wasn’t getting anywhere and that irritated him.

Eslyn was healing slowly and at first they couldn’t figure out why and it wasn’t until Ellie noticed the smell of wolfbane in her Mother’s womb it reminded her of the tea she had drank. Once all the wolfbane was out of her Mother’s system she started healing and recovered a few days after Mason and Halley arrived.

Eslyn watched her husband pacing back and forth in his office mumbling under his breath she could feel his agitation and worry. Walking towards him she stopped him in his place by wrapping her arms around his waist. “I am fine honey, we will find out who did this okay.”

Eslyn could feel his body relax under her touch and he sagged into her hold. “The moment I felt your pain and heard you cries it scared me, I thought….”

Eslyn cuts off her husband by giving him a soft kiss on his lips. “Shhhh, I know honey.”

 

“Any updates?” Rue asked her friend between bites of her food.

“Hm?”

“I said is there any updates?”

Dropping her fork down onto her plate “Oh, no, my dad and Mason and the pack are still trying to find out who did it. I don’t think they will especially if it was wolf hunters they are known to not leave any traces. They disguise themselves with moose scents and wear camouflage and use a silencer on their weapon.”

“Yeah, I suppose you are right, but don’t tell your dad that I said that.” Rue said sheepishly.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t. Anytime I try to get involved or help out my dad practically throws me out. I wish he’d stopped treating me like I’m a helpless child. I know I’m an Omega, but I am still a God damn wolf and a good one at that.”

Rue just nods while she continues eating her lunch.

“I am glad you invited me out for lunch I have missed you Ellie. We haven’t had the chance to catch up since everything happened and when I heard about your Mother I was so worried and just needed to see you.”

“I’m sorry I have been such an arse lately, how have you been since….the DM?”

Rue took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “To be honest at first I was shocked, mad and sad all at the same time. I know Rhys challenged Luna and it is what it is, but it was Rhys we known him since we were babies and I was heartbroken that he lost. I still am.” Rue says the last bit quietly.

“Never mind me, how are you doing, your mom has been telling me how you been going out drinking every night and refuses to talk not only to me, but to everyone..?”

Ellie played around with her food with her fork for a bit taking in the question her friend asked after a few quiet minutes Ellie clears her throat. “I’m fine.”

Rue grimace at her friend’s short response. She knows she isn’t and wished her friend would just talk to her, but she didn’t want to push it any further and changed the subject.

“So what you plan on doing now that you aren’t going to be teaching this year?”

“I don’t know, God why does every keep asking me so many damn questions?” Ellie snaps.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Ellie.”

“It’s fine, I am just sick of being asked how am I feeling, what am I going to do now that I’m not teaching, I don’t know okay, I don’t actually care right now.”

Rue stood up abruptly, I’m just trying to make conversation Ellie, but I’m not going to sit here and walk on egg shells around you in fear or upsetting you any longer. Once you are over yourself give me a call and we can chat, but until then go fuck yourself Ellie.” With that Rue turned on her heels and left the diner leaving Ellie shocked.

 

Throwing down some notes on the table Ellie gathered her things up and left the diner and drove off. She didn’t know where she was going but kept driving and found herself at the Rage club. Climbing out of her car she walks to the entrance and enters the club. Ellie was surprised how busy the club was already with it only being 13:30 on a Monday. Walking through the small crowd to the bar Ellie orders herself a Bud and finds an empty stool at the bar to sit down.

“Hey you.” A familiar voice said from behind. Ellie turns to find Leigh standing there with a big goofy grin on her face.

“Hey.” Ellie says after swallowing her beer.

“Fancy seeing you here on a Monday, you want to come the VIP section?”

“Sure.” Ellie hops off the stool and follows Leigh.

“Let’s get you a real drink. Duke give Ellie here a Bee Sting and I’ll have my usual.” Leigh smirked at Ellie. After ordering their drinks they sat down alone at a nearby table.

“So what brings you here in the afternoon?”

Ellie sighs, “I just needed to escape, I am so tired of being asked 50 million questions.”

Leigh holds her hands up and smiles, “Oops, sorry.”

Ellie laughs, “No you are fine. Its my friends and family they keep asking me how I am or what am I going to do with my life now that I put my teaching on hold and they keep bringing up the Death Match between my friends.”

Leigh studied the Omega for a moment before opening her mouth. “Fuck em all. You don’t owe them anything.”

Ellie stayed quiet as Duke placed down their drinks and smiled before he walked back to the bar.

“You’re right, fuck them and their bull shit questions.” Ellie said raising her glass up, Leigh did the same and they clicked glasses before downing a big mouthful.

 

Three drinks in Ellie staggers over towards the bar where Duke is whipping down the bar tops.

“Duke, maybe you can explain to me how your alcohol can make me get drunk, but the alcohol outside the VIP takes ages and wears off quickly?”

Smiling at the drunk Omega who’s now being held up by Leigh, “It’s all about the ingredients and that is a secret.” Duke said as Ellie was about to ask what ingredients.

“No fair Duke, I was just wondering so I can make my own drinks and maybe convince my local to make werewolf drinks. I mean their alcohol is stronger than normal human alcohol but it’s still weak compared to yours.”

Duke just smiles at the Omega as he makes them more drinks.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Ellie smirks.

Duke chuckles while shaking his head no.

“Fair enough.” Ellie says turning to face Leigh. They look at each other for a few moments and just as Ellie started to lean in for a kiss Duke announced that their drinks were ready giving Leigh a stern look.

Taking their drinks to the table Ellie followed close behind. “Soo tell me more about yourself.” Ellie asked.

“There’s nothing to tell” Leigh said quickly changing the subject. “So where are you from Ellie?”

“How about I show you..?” Ellie flirted.

Just before Leigh could respond her friends came into the room their laughter stopping at the sight of Ellie.  “Excuse me.” Leigh said before swiftly moving towards her friends.

“What is she doing here?” Logan asked.

“Keep your voice down will you, she’s just came for a drink…I mean what else do people do at a club?” Leigh smirked.

“Very funny, get rid of her Leigh we have some stuff to sort out and we can’t with _her_ around.”

“Fine, just give me a moment will you.”

Leigh walks back over to Ellie and sits down grabbing her drink she downs the remaining lot before looking up at a suspicious Ellie. “You okay Leigh?”

“Yep.” Leigh said popping the p. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have some things to do. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No of course not I was going to head home after finishing this up anyways.” Ellie lied, but Leigh didn’t know that.

“Cool, you okay to see yourself out?”

“Yes.” Ellie said dryly.

With that Leigh stood up and left with her friends leaving Ellie alone with Duke to finish her drink.

“Its not you.”

“Excuse me?” Ellie said turning to look at Duke.

“I said its not you, Leigh is like that with everyone. She is guarded and has big thick walls up so don’t take it personally and she leaves like that all the time no matter who her company is, but at least she asked you normally she just leaves without saying a word she must like you.” Duke smiled.

Ellie let out a breath it made her feel better about the whole situation. “Oh, that’s good to know.” Ellie had called a taxi to take her home she had too much to drink and she’d just have to pick her car up tomorrow when sober.

 

Ellie walked into her house and headed to the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

“Where have you been?”

Ellie turned around with her hand over her chest. “Jesus Mason you scared me. I was out is that okay with you?”

“You smell of booze Ellie. What that hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing Mason don’t you start on me too I’ve had just about enough of everyone asking me what I’m doing, where I’m going. I am 22-years old I don’t need this shit.”

“Why can’t you just answer the question..?” Mason moved towards his sister getting a better scent of the alcohol. “so….where was you?”

“None of your fucking business Mason now fuck off!”

“Fine, whatever you want Ellie.” Mason shouted back. “Everyone is right, you have changed.” Mason said over his shoulder as he was leaving the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha male/female head of pack and doesn't allow any flirting with their mate .
> 
> Beta's in general are second in command and are in charge when there are no Alpha's around.
> 
> Beta Female- (If chosen) The Alpha's female's adviser, right hand girl/ The male alpha's mate adviser  
> Beta Male- (if chosen) The Alpha's male wing he is the alpha's trusted adviser/ The female alpha's mate adviser
> 
> Delta's are in charge when the Alphas and Betas are not around. They usually take charge of the hunting/patrols and fighting practices.
> 
> Delta Female- Can only have a Delta mate.  
> Delta Male- Can only have a Delta mate.
> 
> Omega- Lowest ranking of the pack they are the least important and are very submissive.
> 
> Hunters/Huntress- The hunters and suppliers of the pack they supply the pack when needed and are very important.
> 
> Lead Warrior- This wolf is the lead fighter he commands the fights, the best fighter in the pack.
> 
> Warriors- They are the fighters of the pack, strong and skilled in almost any way of fighting and know how to kill.
> 
> Scouts- They are the ones who scout for intruders in the pack's lands, they know how to fight, but mainly watch over the land and alert the pack of any dangers.
> 
> Spies-This is a very important job, they are deadly and sneaky and loyal to their pack. It is not suggested for any wolf who has pups or plans on having pups to become a spy. Wolves have to sneak into other packs for information, they have to be stealthy, agile and silent. (4 chosen.)
> 
> Herbalist- They are very important they know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound.
> 
> Lone wolfs--Wolfs who don't belong to a pack aka Rogues. They were either banished or don't want to be apart of a pack.
> 
> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter  
> •  
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress
> 
> Pack's Roles.  
> •  
> Lead Warrior
> 
> Mason Stone- Alpha
> 
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
> Hunters/Huntress-  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter
> 
>  
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • AND MORE.....  
> OTHERS MENTIONED.  
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced.

“Get up!” Rue shouted as she ripped the duvet covers off of Ellie causing a grunt from the sleepily Omega.

“No, don’t want to.” Ellie mumbled sleepily as she pulled the duvet covers back over her body and head.

“Don’t make me drag your ass out of bed, you know that I will.” Rue smirked.

“Fuck off Rue I’m not getting up.” Ellie growled.

Rue growled back, you leave me no choice Ellie.” And with that Rue ripped the duvet covers off of her friend and tossed them to the ground and with one scoop picked the kicking Omega up and dumping her in the bath turning the shower on cold.

“FUUUUUUCK” Ellie yelped jumping out of the bathtub. “What the hell Rue?”

With her hands on her hips Rue glared at the mess her friend looked. “You need to sort your shit out and now. Everyone is always walking on egg shells around you and making everyone not to want to hang out with you. What is going on with you Ellie?”

By this point Ellie had stripped from her wet clothes ignoring her friends question as she walked passed her to find some dry clothes. Rue followed behind her. 

“Ellie damn it, answer me.”

The Omega turned around her normal kind calm eyes dark and burning into her friend. “Nothing is wrong with me. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am simply going out and having a good time, yes so what I am getting shitfaced and so what if it’s every night I am a grown ass adult I don’t need permission to drink or to do anything for that matter and I certainly don’t need my friends judging me.”

“I’m not judging you Ellie I..I am worried about you. You don’t call or text anyone anymore, you refuse to hang out with your friends and you are blowing off Luna. You was obsessed with her not that long ago and now you seem you can’t get any further away from her, ignoring her. Talk to me Ellie, I am just want to understand what’s going on.” Rue said exhausting out a breath as she sat on the edge of Ellie’s bed.

Turning to her closet Ellie quickly gets dressed and slowly pads over to her bed to sit down next to her friend. Letting out a long sigh Ellie places her head into her hands. “I am just so anger, sad and I hate feeling this way so I drink until I don’t feel anything. I drink so I don’t see the two people I cared about fighting to the death, I drink so I don’t see the fucking men who raped me her voice starting to quiver, “I drink so I don’t see the men who tortured me over and over, I drink…” Ellie’s voice broke as she began to sob the rest out.  “So I don’t see the blood spilling out of my body as I  lose my babies.”

Rue grabbed her friend and pulled her into her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably into her. “It’s going to be okay, she soothed to her friend. “I got you.”

“Right, c’mon lets go get something in you to eat to soak up all that booze you drank.” Rue smiled at her friend.

“I’m serious.” Rue said in between bites of her food. “You might be suffering from PTSD.”

Ellie shook her head in disbelieve. “I don’t think so, yeah I go out drinking, but its expected after the shit I’ve been through.”

Ellie…you drink to drown your feelings, to stop yourself from seeing the horrible things that happened to you. I think that qualifies as a possibility of having PTSD.”

Placing her fork down Ellie let out a sigh. “I thought only soldiers get that sort of thing though?”

“No anyone can get PTSD. You should speak to the doctors about how your feeling they may be able to help you.” Rue said finishing her last bite of her lunch.

Ellie plays with her food with her fork barley touching her lunch. “Would you come with me?”

“Of course I will sweety. The Alpha purred.

Ellie’s attention was pulled to the sound of laughter coming from the entrance and her heart sank when she saw Luna hand and hand with a beautiful brunette by the scent she was giving off she was an Omega. Rue followed Ellie’s glaze and saw Luna with her girlfriend, she hadn’t told Ellie about it and was hoping she had a little more time until she had to tell her.

“Who’s that with Luna?” Ellie growled.

“Um….that’s Kali Lun’as girlfriend.” Rue grimaced.

The Omega shot her friend a confused look. “Since when?”

“A couple of months now I think.”

Luna scented the air and turned her attention to Ellie. Ellie quickly turned around and looked down at her plate of food not looking up until she saw a pair of feet standing next to her.

“Hey.” Luna said cheerfully.

Slowly lifting her head up to meet the Alpha’s eyes Ellie wave’s her hand.

“How have you been Ellie? It’s been ages since I see you out of the house.” Luna said with a bright smile on her face. She smelt her girlfriend close behind her, lacing her hand within her she introduced Kali to Ellie, she already met Rue months ago.

Ellie felt her body growing hotter as her blood began to boil, she was clenching her teeth, her jaw tight and without realising she was growling softly as she watched the two from across the room eating and chatting.

“I got to go.” Ellie said standing up throwing some money on the table and left without Rue having a chance to respond.

Luna had seen Ellie leave and shot Rue a look and the other Alpha just shrugged her shoulders.

 Ellie found herself at the Rage club and quickly went to the back of the room to the smaller club. She walked into the club it wasn’t packed, but it still had quite a few people in there drinking at the bar and sitting at tables. She quickly scanned the room and saw Leigh sitting at the bar chatting with a group of friends. Walking quickly over to Leigh she grabs her hand and pulls her off the stool and walks her towards the unisex restroom.  

Leigh’s protest were cut off by lips slamming onto hers in a  kiss that stole her breath and ability to think. Ellie pushes her up against the door their kiss starts off slow but quickly grows needier, warm hands trace down the Omega’s back finding her waist as she pulls her closer. Wringing soft moans from the Alpha as she swiped her tongue across her lips testing the limits of the Alpha’s control with hungrier and deeper kisses tongues dancing elegantly together.

Pulling back breathless to look at the Omega their lips just inches apart. “Ellie?”

“Shhh.” The Omega lulled as her lips found hers again. Lifting the Omega up and her legs wrapping around her waist Leigh walks them over to the counter and slowly sets the Omega down only breaking from their kisses to remove their shirts. Panting breathless into the crook of the Omega’s neck she took in her sweet scent and arousal. She needed the Omega as much as she needed her, her throbbing ache between her thighs told her that.

Looking down at the breathless Omega she took in the beauty of her skin, her luscious curves and her large full breast that she ached to lick, suck and caress. Reaching behind Ellie’s back she unlatches her bra and watches with hungry eyes as her full breast bounce freely from the constraints of the bra. Tossing the bra to the floor Leigh lavishes up Elle’s breast in her hands.

Suddenly Leigh is growling possessively against Ellie’s breast as she scents people coming towards the restroom. As the door opens Logan and Luke step in stopping when they spot the couple. Leigh is still latched onto Ellie’s nipple growling deeper as they stare at them. The two Alpha’s look at each other momentary unsure what to do, on one hand they were desperate for a piss, but on the other their Alpha is telling them to back off. Soon the door flies open again and Lacy enters bumping into the two Alphas.

“What’s going….oh.” Lacy smiles.

Quickly handing Ellie her bra and shirt she helps the Omega compose herself while muttering curse words aimed at her three friends. Grabbing the Omega’s hand she gently pulls her out of the restroom and head for the bar. 

“You want a drink?” The alpha asked. Ellie shook her head no.

“I drove up here and I need to be getting back anyway, but um thanks.”

Leigh bit her bottom lip. “Okay, well I guess I’ll see you around.”


	6. Chapter 6

A loud shrieking scream woke Ellie up and to her surprise it came from her, her heart pounding in her chest, sweat soaked her sheets and body. Trembling Ellie slowly layed back down trying to calm her breathing and pounding heart.

“Ellie?” A soft voice from her doorway called out to her.

“I’m okay mom.” Ellie voice quivered.

Walking over towards her daughter Eslyn sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure? You been having nightmare’s for months now and I hate seeing you like this.”

“Its just a dream mom I am fine. Ellie snapped back as she rolled over onto her side facing away from her mom.

Eslyn heart ached for her daughter, for the pain she had to endure and the pain she is still in, she longs for the daughter she once was and wishes she was able to help her heal and maybe get the old Ellie back. But she knew it was going to be a long road of head of her and she just needs to be patient and do anything she could to help her daughter get through this.

“Good night honey.” Eslyn said as she gently closed her daughter’s bedroom door.

“I don’t understand why we have to get all dressed up to go to a restaurant when they can just tell us at home.” Ellie moaned to her mother.

“They want to make it special whatever it is honey, its important for them so we should make the effort. It’s what families do.”

“Whatever, how do I look?” She was in awe when looking at her daughter in her with her makeup on, long black low cut spaghetti strap fitted Maxi dress with a side slip and low open back just above her bottom. Her dress reached the floor, but with heels it will be the right length to not trip over when walking.

“You look stunning.” Eslyn said with a bright smile on her face. Smiling back at her mother she admits she does look really good in this dress it hugs in all the right places and shows off all her luscious curves. Looking over at her mother she couldn’t help but smile, she was wearing a Lilac knee length lace dress with white heels. Her hair was up in a stylish bun and with light makeup she looked beautiful.

“Should I put my hair up or leave it down?” Undecided Ellie played around with her hair until her mother came behind to take a look, they glanced at each other through the mirror.

 “I always love it down, but its whatever makes you happy honey.” Eslyn says to her daughter.

“Come on we’re going to be late!” Kinn shouted up to her wife and daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

Chuckling Ellie decides to leave her hair down grabbing her purse and phone she follows her mother out of her room and quickly makes their way down stairs and out the front door to the car.

When they arrived at Ritz the most luxurious, posh restaurant in the area all the men were in their penguin suits and the women were in elegant dresses. The waiting list for the restaurant was many months and to be able to get in within a dime’s notice was next to impossible so for Mason to be able to book them a table was very impressive. Ellie noted to herself to ask her brother how he pulled it off.

They entered the Ritz and was quickly seated to their table where Mason and Halley was waiting for them. After the greetings and admiring each other, they all ordered a few bottles of Wine and Champaign. Mason pored everyone a glass of Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990  
(Cote de Nuits, France) even for its price per bottle of $7,447 it was one of the cheapest on the wine list. Domaine Leroy’s reds are regarded for its deep scent of red cherries, plums, earth and sweet spice making it Ellie’s all-time favourite red wine. Once everyone had their glass of wine Mason put the bottle of wine on the table and looked down at Halley putting his hand out for her she quickly took it blushing ever so slightly.

“Halley and I have some important news to tell you, we have known for a few weeks now, but wanted to make sure everyone was going smoothly first.”  Looking at Halley with such love and admiration Mason slowly turned to his family with a big smile on his face as he slowly put his hand on Halley’s abdominal. Ellie clocked this and her heart began to pound hard against her chest, her breathing began to hitch making it hard to breath.

“Halley is pregnant, with triplets!” Mason shouts a little loud but not caring. His face is beaming with pride and joy for his mate.

Looking over at her husband with has a smile on his face he turns to her and they share an awe moment. “Congratulations son, Kinn says as she stands up and shakes his son’s hand. Eslyn walks over to Halley and embraces her with a big smile and happy tears falling from her face.

Ellie felt her heart sink the moment Mason announced that Halley was pregnant and when he said with triplets that just crushed her already broken heart. Ellie stood up and quickly went to the ladies restroom. 

Struggling to breath Ellie tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly, but it wasn’t working she was gasping for air and felt like the room was spinning and that she was going to pass out. She didn’t understand what was happening, she doesn’t have panic attacks, but this felt like one.

 Her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to pound straight through her chest. Splashing water over her face to try to calm herself down she grabs the edge of the sink to steady herself. She felt her body grow hot and she began to feel dizzy, her mind racing but yet going blank at the same time, she felt power flow through her for a second and then felt weak. Looking in the mirror her eyes have gone pure wolf.

Panicking Ellie breathing became even more laboured, sucking in deep breaths desperately trying to get some air. Suddenly she felt this surge of power go through her and felt her bones shifting, she watched through the mirror as her wolf appeared and then quickly disappeared as she shifted back. Eyes widening in fear as it continued to happen, each time she shifted to her wolf form was painful as she was fighting against the shift.  Letting out a pained cry as she fought against the shift she huffed and puffed screaming into the sink as she tries to get control over it.

Kinn, Eslyn, Mason and Halley all felt the surge of power, felt Ellie’s wolf, smelt her wolf and smelt her distress. Eslyn stood up and quickly went to the women’s rest room. She walked in to find her daughter fighting against her shifts, she was beat red with fever and eyes sunken in from exhaustion.

“Ellie, oh honey stop fighting it you are making it worse let the wolf come out. Grabbing her daughter by the shoulders she looked her in the eyes, let go honey it’s okay. Crying and terrified Ellie relaxed and let her wolf out collapsing to the floor as she does in exhaustion.

* * *

 “How is this possible?” Mason asked. I am an Alpha and I’m still bound to the moon she’s just…an Omega.”

Looking over at his son, Kinn folds his arms. “Being able to shift any time you want has nothing to do with your status.” Mason looked confused. “What do you mean, any wolf can shift anytime they want?”

“Well not every wolf Kinn paused. Many generations ago it was very common for werewolves to be able to shift at will, but as they started interbreeding with humans or other breeds of wolves werewolves slowly over time began to lose that ability to shift at will and now its very uncommon to have that ability only those who are of pure bred Skakia pack bloodline have the ability to shift at will. So with our family being direct descendants from the Skakia bloodline we inherited that ability.

My great grandfather’s father was Skakia Chief Alpha for a long time, you see son you have the ability to shift at will you just have to will it. Most wolves get the ability to shift at will when they are in great distress or rage and that can happen at any age, that’s why when your sister was 8 she was able to shift. You have to trigger it and once you do it becomes easier each time you shift to where you don’t even need to think about it it just happens.”

Eslyn came back downstairs from Ellie’s room, she was still burning up with fever, but the special tea to calm her down was helping her sleep and kept her shifts from happening.

“She’s fighting against the shift and making it worse.” Eslyn sighed as she sat on the sofa next to her husband. Halley and Mason sat across from them on the other sofa.

“Is this all because I am pregnant?” Halley asked quietly. Mason grabs his mate’s hand.

“It might have been her trigger yes.” Kinn said dryly. “But nevertheless all we can do now is help her accept her heritage and allow herself to shift. They continued to talk well into the night and it was only when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs that they all stopped to wait for Ellie to appear.  The tea had helped her calm down and get the much needed rest and she was looking so much better she was no longer sweating and by her scent she had recently showered.

There was a glow to her face and for the first time today. “Hi.” Ellie said as she sat on the chair.

“How are you feeling Ellie?” Eslyn asked.

“I’m feeling a lot better thanks to whatever was in that tea.” Turning her attention to Mason and Halley, “Sooo, triplets huh?” Ellie smiled. Halley and Mason shared a look before Halley finally nodded cautiously.

“We have our gender scan next week.” Halley says cheerfully.  Biting the inside of her lip until the taste of copper filled her mouth. “That’s good, maybe you’ll get to birth your children.” Ellie’s cold tone cut through Halley and she didn’t know if she was being genuine or not, but it still didn’t feel nice all she could do was nod and give a helpless look to her mate.

Mason knew his sister was hurting and then to find out his mate is pregnant with triplets no less, but that was no excuse to be so cold to his mate. Before he could say anything though his mother spoke up, “Ellie that’s enough.” Ellie stood up abruptly huffing as she walked to the front door and left the house.

“Oh there she goes probably off to get pissed because things didn’t go her way.” Mason sniggered.

“Stop you’re only making it worse.” Halley said swatting her mates shoulder. “You want to go out for dinner tomorrow tonight, just us four seeing as we didn’t get to tonight? Mason asked his parents. They agreed and set a time for tomorrow night.

Ellie arrived at the Moon hoping that Luna was working, but to her disappointment it was her day off. Ellie ordered herself a Bud and sat at the bar drinking it when she caught Luna’s scent in the distance growing stronger the closer she got. Luna and Kali come walking into the pub hands interlaced, big smiles on their faces as they walked to the bar. Luna looked happy, but it looked forced almost. They wasn’t soul mates Ellie knew that for sure yeah she might think she’s pretty and good in bed, but she’s not bound worthy to her. Luna caught Ellie’s scent before she even arrived at the Moon, but she went in anyways as Kali said it wouldn’t bother her to be around the Omega.

Spotting Ellie looking in her direction Luna walked over towards her with her pint in her hands Kali stayed at the other side of the bar as she waited for her drink. “Hey, how you been Ellie?”

Ellie took a mouthful of beer swallowing hard she turns to face the Alpha. “Oh just fucking great.” Ellie said sarcastically. “Mason and his dog is having a litter.”

Luna choked on her beer and nearly spat it all over the bar. “What?”

Looking at the shocked Alpha trying to recover from her choking fit, Halley is pregnant with triplets.”

“Oh Ellie that’s good news isn’t it?” Seeing Ellie’s reaction, “Okay, it’s not?”

“No it most certainly isn’t okay, I mean I don’t know its just not fair.”

“I know its not, but its not her fault that you….” “Lost my babies?” Ellie continued.

“Yeah, just think you get to be Auntie Ellie and spoil them rotten and give them back.” Luna smiled. “Just think of it as practice for when you have you own.”

Ellie smiled back at the Alpha she was right as always. Finishing up her Bud she sits on the bar and jumps off the stool. “Thanks for that chat, I am going to go, I kinda need to apologise to Mason and Halley.” Turning back towards Luna, “Oh there is something that I need to show you.” Ellie beamed.

Tugging Luna out back behind the bar Ellie shifted it was a lot easier and less painful than it was earlier now that she isn’t fighting it. Luna stood there amazed and shocked.  “You can shift at will too”? Luna beamed excitedly. The Omega nuzzled her nose against her thigh sitting back on her hind legs she let out a soft whimper. “Okay fine.” Luna said as she slowly shifted herself soon the two wolves where rubbing up against each other scent marking themselves on one another. Playful nipping at the ears as they chased each other.

Catching the Omega she playfully tackled her to the ground hovering over top of her she leant into the crook of her neck and nuzzled in the Omegas scent. A soft whimper escaped the Alpha, slowly backing away allowing the Omega to get up. Once the Omega was on her feet she licked the Alpha, this has been the happiest she’s felt in months and she doesn’t want it to ever end. The two wolves continue to jump around in a playful manner for what seems like forever, nipping and licking whenever possible.

Kali watches them from a distance and as the two wolves slowly change back to human form her heart breaks at the sight of them kissing passionately. Hearing a soft growl come from the Omega had startled her. The two wolves stopped kissing and turned to face intruder. Kali quickly turned on her heels and went inside the pub.

“Shit.” Luna muttered.

“You can’t deny our chemistry Luna.” Ellie says nuzzled in the crook of Luna’s neck.

“I know, I really want to like Kali and she is beautiful, amazing person and not so bad in bed…” A growl rumbled up from the Omega. Luna laughs. “She not bad in bed, but she’s not great either..” Luna chuckled. “God I missed you so much Ellie.” Luna said grasping Ellies face in her hands. “I really missed you, it killed me to be away from you, I tried to move on I really did, but I just couldn’t. No matter what I did everything inside me just hurt to the core.” Luna choked out the last words.

“I am sorry.” Ellie sobbed into Luna’s neck.

“Hey, no, no its okay now I got you baby please don’t cry.”

Ellie could finally relaxed in the comfort of _her_ alpha holding her that the tears just kept falling she sobbed until there was no tears left to cry and _her_ alpha just let her rocking her back and forth in her arms soothing her it felt right.

“You okay?” Luna asked Ellie in a soft sweet voice once Ellie’s sobbing had ceased. Ellie nodded against Luna she was exhausted from crying and just wanted to go to sleep. Luna felt her need and with one swooping motion lifted the Omega up in bridle style and carried her all the way home not breaking a sweat.

When they arrived at Ellie’s home the front porch light was on setting Ellie down on her feet she steadied her wobbly body. “You okay?”

Ellie smiled tiredly. “Yeah.”  Nodding at the Omega she began to turn to walk away stopping as she heard the distressed whimper. Going to her Omega she quickly wrapped her up in her arms. “Shhh, I’m hear baby. I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

“Take me to bed.” The Omega said. Luna swallowed hard.

“To sleep.” She followed up with a shit eating grin.

Luna chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Luna finally get their moment and a little fox is trying to wiggle her way in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Brief NON CONSENT KISSING SCENE. 
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised .

Ellie bolts up her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes adjust to the morning light and look around her empty room for _her_ Alpha. Sensing her distress Luna comes out of the bathroom and quickly sits next to the Omega stroking her cheek while softly purring relaxing the Omega. “Hey, I’m right here baby.”  Ellie clung onto the top of Luna’s shirt nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent she relaxed beneath her touch.

Pulling away slightly to look at the Alpha, “where did you sleep?” Luna stayed quiet and just looked over at the arm chair that had a blanket folded up on the seat. “I didn’t know if you would want me to sleep in the same bed as you and I didn’t want to assume it was okay.”

“Always so considerate.” Ellie purred. “You didn’t have to sleep on that hard thing you could of slept with me I wouldn’t of minded. We are two grown adults who can share the same bed you know without it meaning anything.” Ellie nudged the Alpha.

“I know that Ellie, I just…I just didn’t feel like I should without your consent you know?”

“I get it, but from now on you have my consent to sleep in my bed with me k?.” Ellie smirked at the hitch in the Alphas breath and a slow nod of the head.

Later that day her father called her brother and most of the other alphas into a meeting at the town hall in regards to her mother’s shooting. Not much has been done and they can’t seem to track whomever done it, but her father was determined to get to the bottom of the attacker and won’t stop until he finds those responsible.

 The meeting only lasted a few hours and the Alphas all had assignments to do and was expected to give 100% effort into it. Luna’s only assignment was to look after Ellie of course she would she didn’t need to be ordered to do that, but she wondered why she was only given that task she wondered if it was because they don’t trust her fully yet with her being new to the pack. She tried to not think too much into it, but it still bothered her a little she was an Alpha just as capable as the rest of the Alphas.

* * *

 

Three weeks has passed since the town meeting and Luna had spent all her free time with the Omega and not just because she was ordered to protect her, but because she loved being near her, she craved her and whenever they were apart it felt like someone had put a nail through her heart and the ache only stopped the moment they was together. Ellie too felt the heartache whenever the Alpha wasn’t near her and the moment she would walk into her bedroom the Omega would climb her like a tree and nuzzle her nose into her neck to smell her scent and each time the Alpha purred contently.

 

It was six o’clock and Luna only been gone and hour, but it felt like a lifetime since she smelt her, felt her. She needed to be near her and if she couldn’t come to her house then she would go to her, the Moon where Luna was on shift until 2 in the morning. Sighing Ellie decided to change and go meet _her_ Alpha. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans, light pink t-shirt that hugged in all the right spots to showcase her luscious curves. Ellie left her hair down and didn’t bother with any makeup. Grabbing her phone and purse she left her room coming to a halt halfway down the stairs when she heard Halley and her mother talking about the triplets. The ache filled her heart and suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Swallowing back the bile threatening to come up she continued down the stairs.

The conversation stopped when they saw Ellie in the hallway.  Frowning knowing she was the reason for the conversation to stop she put her flats on and walked into the kitchen.

“I know you was talking about the babies and I know I have been a complete wanker lately, but please don’t stop on my accord, I was wrong for taking my pain out on you" looking over at Halley Ellie continued, “ you are having triplets that is amazing and you and Mason are going to be great parents.” Ellie beamed at the Pregnant Omega.

Halley was taking aback by Ellie’s sudden change of behaviour and didn’t know what to say other than to thank her. Ellie gave Halley’s hand a light squeeze before turning away to go to the Moon.

“I’ll be back later I'm just going to the Moon.” Ellie called out as she shut the door.

The whole time Ellie was walking to the Moon she felt like someone or something was watching her she couldn’t shake the feeling. She decided to shift and run to the Moon to save time.  Shifting back Ellie walked into the pub and instantly relaxed at the scent of her Alpha. Looking around she spotted her she was busy serving customers at the bar she walked towards her taking a seat at the bar placing her chin on top of her hands as she admired her Alpha.

Luna caught Ellie’s scent before she even walked through the door and was beaming with excitement. After serving the last customer Luna turned her attention to Ellie. “Hey you.”

“Hey back.” Ellie purred.  “You usual drink?” Luna asked as she wiped down the bar with a towel. Ellie just nodded into her hands smiling up at the Alpha. While Luna made her drink and attended to other customers Ellie’s attention was pulled towards the entrance as she caught the scent of Leigh getting stronger as she entered the pub. She searched for Ellie for a moment before she saw her staring at her. Smiling Leigh walked up to Ellie slipping a hand around her waist as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Luna bite back a growl as she noticed the other Alpha touching _her_ Omega. Her hand placed to comfortably on her thigh and she was leaning to close for Luna’s liking. Clearing her throat Luna placed down Ellie’s drink and stared at the Alpha her eyes going pure wolf.  Leigh turned her attention back to Ellie. “I haven’t seen you for while I was starting to get a little worried that you was mad at the way we left things.” 

Coughing on her drink Ellie quickly recovered. “Oh, no sorry so much has happened and I was just be busy.” 

“Well if you want we could finish what we started.” Leigh said as she leans in and places soft kisses up Ellie’s neck giving her earlobe a soft nibble.  Luna felt her wolf threatening to break out her anger powering through her as she watched the Alpha make her moves on _her_ Omega. She saw red and she didn’t know she was growling until the Alpha whipped her head in her direction and growled back. 

“What is your problem?” Leigh snapped.

“You are.” Luna growled with a snap of teeth.

“Hey, hey stop.” Ellie shouted coming in between the two Alphas. “Leigh can I talk to you privately.” Ellie said tugging her away from the bar. Leigh smirking as she let the Omega lead the way.

Luna let out a frustrated huff as she watched them disappeared outside the pub.

As soon as they was outside Leigh pushed Ellie up against the wall and began to kiss her roughly her tongue demanding entrance. “Leigh…” Ellie tried to speak but was cut off by another rough kiss and was pushed harder into the brick wall. Ellie pulled away, “Stop..” Leigh ignored her pleas biting her bottom lip hard the taste of copper filling their mouths. “Leigh stop.” Ellie pleaded once again ignored by Leigh’s rough kisses and wondering hands over her body.

Ellie began to panic trying to pull away from the Alpha was useless as her strength was too strong for her. Sliding a hand inside Ellie’s jeans Leigh frantically tried to get to her pussy, but with the Omega fighting against her it was making the task a little hard.  “Stop fighting it baby.” Leigh growled.  Tears sprung to her eyes as she pleaded for Leigh once again to stop.

Sensing Ellie’s panic and distress Luna took off towards the door, spotting them Luna grabbed the Alpha and spun her around with such force she fell to the ground. Growling down at the Alpha she dared her to make a move as she wouldn’t hesitate to sink her teeth into her.

“Big mistake.” Leigh said as she climbed to her feet. “Yes you got that right, big mistake touching _my_ Omega that way.” Luna growled.  Leigh laughed. “Your Omega? Is that why we nearly fucked in my club’s restroom. I saw nearly because we was interrupted…isn’t that right Ellie.” Leigh smirked.

Biting back another growl Luna grabbed the Alpha by the scruff of her shirt. “Leave now you are not welcome here.”

Looking directly at the Omega, “When you are done playing house with _that_ you know where to find me.” Walking away Leigh stopped to turn around, “Ellie I mean it.” She winked at the Omega before turning back to walk away.

Once the Alpha was out of site Luna turned to Ellie looking at her up and down. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I am fine, a little surprised by her actions, but I am fine. Its just not like her to be so aggressive and forceful. I just don’t get it she was so gentle before.”

“Alpha hormones and possessiveness does that to a Alpha, makes them act like that to take an unmated Omega when and where they want. It nearly happened to me before when I was young.”

“Ellie are you two…?”

“Together? No, we just had to many drinks one time. I was in a bad place at the time and just wanted to feel something besides the pain you know?”

“You could have come to me Ellie.”

“I’m sorry, I know that, but I guess I was angry at everyone and needed to get away from everyone who knew me or my problems and I deep down was mad at you. I know I had no right to be mad it wasn’t your fault you was only doing what you had to do, but it still didn’t make what happened any easier you know?”

“Yeah. I get it Ellie and how about now? Do you still blame me, mad at me for the fight?”

“I admit it’s taken me a long time to not blame you, but no I don’t blame you anymore. I am so sorry Luna I really am it was unfair of me to blame you.” Tears began to fall from the Omega. Wiping them away Luna leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips before embracing her. “I understand.” Is all the Alpha said.

* * *

Pulling the Alpha up the stairs Ellie guided them to her room once they was in and the door was shut they were on each other in a needy kiss their hands frantically ripping each other clothes off without breaking away from their heated kiss only stopping to pull each other shirts off.

Ellie pulls away breathless smiling seductively at the Alpha they stare at each other in their most natural form. Luna runs a hand gently down the Omega’s cheek before cupping her face and kissing her as she lifts the Omega up, Ellie wraps her legs tight around the Alphas waist their kissing getting rougher and more intense as the Alpha slams her into the wall. Soft moans escape the Omegas mouth with each nibble, bites and their tongues dancing together in a frantic motion.

Luna can feel herself growing and when not in her rut it made the change painful, but she didn’t care she wanted to take the Omega pain be damned to stop her from having what she been wanting for months.

Sliding her hand down between them to feel the Alpha’s cock coming in made her pussy twitch with delight and a soft needy moan fell from her mouth. “Soon baby soon.” The Alpha purred as she thrust her semi cock into the Omega.

Throwing her head back eyes shut in pain as her cock slowly grew the Omega latching onto her exposed shoulder was the Alpha’s undoing her eyes shot open and wide as her cock came fully in.

The Omega whimpers as she feels the tip of the Alphas erection against her opening. Shifting slightly the Alpha adjusted herself teasing the Omegas opening with the mushroom head slowly easing just the tip in and then fully back out repeating the process going deeper each time the Omega moaning softly with each thrust. The Alpha let out a hiss once she was fully in stilling for a moment to let the Omega adjust. “God I wanted to do this to you for so long. The Alpha hissed. Taking the Alpha’s mouth with hers Ellie began to kiss her heatedly dragging her bottom lip with her teeth.

Placing her hands against the wall on either side of Ellie’s head Luna began to thrust her hips hard into the Omega going all the way in and out. The loud moaning in her ear makes the Alpha increase her thrusting in and pulling all the way out before thrusting back in all the way repeating this over and over. Ellie could feel the build of her orgasm threating wrapping her legs tighter around Luna’s waist she throws her head back letting out a long loud cry as she feels her body shatter into millions of pieses beneath the Alpha.

Her legs still shaking the Alpha swings her on top of her dresser a low growl comes from the Alphas mouth as she continues to pound into the Omega her large breast bouncing with each thrust. Placing her hands on Luna shoulders for support her mouth raw and dry from the screams of pleasure she soon feels deep in her core the build of another orgasm. Sensing this the Alpha slowed her pace down to where she was slowly sliding in and out, she leaned in taking the Omega’s mouth with her own their kisses starting off slow and passionate began to grow into needy messy kisses.

Gently sliding out as she put the Omega down to her feet she turns her so she’s facing the dresser her sweet arse backs up to grind onto her hard cock.The Alpha gives her arse a couple of slaps getting a yelp from the Omega each time. Placing her palm on the back of Ellie’s back she pushes her forward as she guides herself with the other hand at the entrance of her pussy.

 Not giving the Omega anytime to adjust she slams hard into her and begins to pound in and out of the Omega, her loud moans edging her to pound harder. The Alpha eyes are full wolf she feels the power radiating through her body as she fucks her Omega, grabbing a handful of hair she pulls the Omega head back as she continues pounding and out in a steady pace with low growls with each thrust. Sliding her hands down she grabs each of her swinging breast and squeezes them together while she pounds hard into the Omega.

“Mmmmm y-yeahh! Baby, baby mmmmmm.” The Omega cried. She felt her pending orgasm building closer to release her legs began to shake and she felt like her knees would give out at any moment. “Not yet.” The alpha growled at the back of the Omega’s ear. “You will wait for me.”

Biting her lip hard as she tries to control her orgasm, Ellie’s screams where the Alpha’s undoing “Now.” Latching onto her neck biting her hard not aware the Omega latched on to her neck as well as they both find their release. Ellie is carried to the bathroom placed gently to her feet as the Alpha ran them a bath. Once submerged in the warm bath water she relaxes against her Alpha’s body as they lay there sated and purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha male/female head of pack and doesn't allow any flirting with their mate .
> 
> Beta's in general are second in command and are in charge when there are no Alpha's around.
> 
> Beta Female- (If chosen) The Alpha's female's adviser, right hand girl/ The male alpha's mate adviser  
> Beta Male- (if chosen) The Alpha's male wing he is the alpha's trusted adviser/ The female alpha's mate adviser
> 
> Delta's are in charge when the Alphas and Betas are not around. They usually take charge of the hunting/patrols and fighting practices.
> 
> Delta Female- Can only have a Delta mate.  
> Delta Male- Can only have a Delta mate.
> 
> Omega- Lowest ranking of the pack they are the least important and are very submissive.
> 
> Hunters/Huntress- The hunters and suppliers of the pack they supply the pack when needed and are very important.
> 
> Lead Warrior- This wolf is the lead fighter he commands the fights, the best fighter in the pack.
> 
> Warriors- They are the fighters of the pack, strong and skilled in almost any way of fighting and know how to kill.
> 
> Scouts- They are the ones who scout for intruders in the pack's lands, they know how to fight, but mainly watch over the land and alert the pack of any dangers.
> 
> Spies-This is a very important job, they are deadly and sneaky and loyal to their pack. It is not suggested for any wolf who has pups or plans on having pups to become a spy. Wolves have to sneak into other packs for information, they have to be stealthy, agile and silent. (4 chosen.)
> 
> Herbalist- They are very important they know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound.
> 
> Lone wolfs--Wolfs who don't belong to a pack aka Rogues. They were either banished or don't want to be apart of a pack.
> 
> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter  
> •  
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress
> 
> Pack's Roles.  
> •  
> Lead Warrior
> 
> Mason Stone- Alpha
> 
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
> Hunters/Huntress-  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter
> 
>  
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • AND MORE.....  
> OTHERS MENTIONED.  
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it took ages to update life keeps me busy and being a parent and working etc etc. I've updated the story with some information in the notes as well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha male/female head of pack and doesn't allow any flirting with their mate .
> 
> Beta's in general are second in command and are in charge when there are no Alpha's around.
> 
> Beta Female- (If chosen) The Alpha's female's adviser, right hand girl/ The male alpha's mate adviser  
> Beta Male- (if chosen) The Alpha's male wing he is the alpha's trusted adviser/ The female alpha's mate adviser
> 
> Delta's are in charge when the Alphas and Betas are not around. They usually take charge of the hunting/patrols and fighting practices.
> 
> Delta Female- Can only have a Delta mate.  
> Delta Male- Can only have a Delta mate.
> 
> Omega- Lowest ranking of the pack they are the least important and are very submissive.
> 
> Hunters/Huntress- The hunters and suppliers of the pack they supply the pack when needed and are very important.
> 
> Lead Warrior- This wolf is the lead fighter he commands the fights, the best fighter in the pack.
> 
> Warriors- They are the fighters of the pack, strong and skilled in almost any way of fighting and know how to kill.
> 
> Scouts- They are the ones who scout for intruders in the pack's lands, they know how to fight, but mainly watch over the land and alert the pack of any dangers.
> 
> Spies-This is a very important job, they are deadly and sneaky and loyal to their pack. It is not suggested for any wolf who has pups or plans on having pups to become a spy. Wolves have to sneak into other packs for information, they have to be stealthy, agile and silent. (4 chosen.)
> 
> Herbalist- They are very important they know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound.
> 
> Lone wolfs--Wolfs who don't belong to a pack aka Rogues. They were either banished or don't want to be apart of a pack.
> 
> • ALPHA’S AND MATES  
> • Kinn Stone –Head Alpha  
> • Eslyn Stone Beta/ Alphas Mate  
> • Mason Stone Lead warrior (Alpha)  
> • Halley Booth Omega/ Mason’s mate  
> • Ellie Stone Omega- Luna’s Mate  
> • Jericho/Fara --- Alpha-  
> • Luna Knight Alpha –Lupan tribe / Ellie Mate  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> •  
> Beta’s  
> • Delco Hughes Beta- Warrior  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/ Healer -Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta  
> • Fara Koden Beta Female  
> • Rue Woods Beta Female  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter  
> •  
> Deltas  
> • Ash- Delta Male  
> • Sakiya Cruiz Delta Female  
> • Ezekiel Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Sakaë Kaneko Delta Male  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress
> 
> Pack's Roles.  
> •  
> Lead Warrior 
> 
> Mason Stone- Alpha
> 
> Warriors  
> • Axel Booth Warrior Alpha  
> • Jericho Cruiz Warrior –Alpha  
> • Delco Hughes Warrior- Beta  
> • Flik Koden Warrior- Beta
> 
> Scouts  
> • Dylan –Scout- Beta  
> • Stiles- Scout –Beta  
> • Thomas- Scout Beta  
> • Menko- Scout-Beta
> 
> Spies  
> • Lu- Spy  
> • Adaniel –Spy -Beta  
> • Meiko Spy- Beta  
> • Forenzo –Spy-Beta
> 
> Herbalist  
> • Kenzie- Herbalist 
> 
> Pack Doctors /Healers  
> • Danya- Pack Doctor- Beta  
> • Kris- Pack Doctor/Healer –Beta  
> • Marcas –Healer- Beta
> 
> Advisors  
> • Miho –Beta- Alpha’s advisor  
> • Lora- Beta- Alpha’s mate’s Advisor
> 
> Hunters/Huntress-  
> • Dunkai—Male- Delta- Hunter  
> • Adenia—Female-Delta- Huntress  
> • Caden- Male- Beta- Hunter
> 
>  
> 
> Lupan Pack  
> • Luke---Beta  
> • Lola----Beta  
> • leigh --Alpha  
> • Logan-Alpha  
> • Lance--Beta  
> • Lacy---Beta  
> • AND MORE.....  
> OTHERS MENTIONED.  
> • Sage Knight  
> • Alec Knight  
> • Dynika Knight  
> • Yukio saka  
> • Dunkai  
> • Adenia witch doctor

Ellie Isn’t aware of being lifted and carried bridal style to her bed, its not until the morning light shining brightly onto her face that wakes her from her dreams. Moaning while stretching her arms up above her head looking around the room robbing the sleep from her eyes she realises that Luna is gone panic sets in. Ellie jumps out of bed and is about to open her door when Luna comes rushing in.

“Hey, its okay I’m here.” Luna pureed to her Omega. “I was making us coffee I’m sorry I should of woke you up to tell you.”

Tears in her eyes Ellie springs herself onto Luna in a long hard embrace. “I woke and you wasn’t here and…and I didn’t know what to think and I just felt this pain like I was heartbroken, sad, it was so overwhelming.” 

“Its our bond Ellie, Luna says while touching the bite mark on Ellie’s neck, Luna went on to explain about what happens between two wolves when bonded and how it hurts to be away from each other. She went onto explain that with time they’ll be able to feel each other and with any luck hear each other’s thoughts. Ellie found herself wishing that they’d get the ability to hear each other’s thoughts, they could communicate in their own little bubble without anyone listening in It would be amazing and beneficial as well.

It’s a shame that over generations they lost the ability to hear other pack members thoughts, Ellie remembered how her grandfather use to tell her stories about his great-grandfather’s pack, they all had the ability to hear each other’s thoughts and that ability alone saved many packs through the years. It wasn’t until the wolves started mating with different breeds or humans that they slowly lost that ability, now it’s rare for mated wolves to be able to hear each other’s thoughts.

“I didn’t expect it to feel like this, being away from you.” I mean, I read books about mating bites and cycles and all that before, but to read about it and to experience it is two different things.”

“It’s hard at first, but we will get through it Ellie.” Luna says pulling the Omega in for a tender kiss. Ellie pulls away, “Um..how are you?” Ellie ask with a sheepish grin on her face. Luna cocks her head not quite understanding Ellie’s question. “I mean last night you wasn’t in your rut and…you know?”

Luna bites the inside of her cheek, “I’m not going to lie it hurt like a bitch, but it was so worth it.” Luna smiles. Ellie was about to say something when there was a knock on her bedroom door. “Come in” Ellie says while looking sultry at Luna.

Mason opens the door and partially steps in. “Sorry to interrupt he grins, but dad wanted me to tell you guys that there’s a meeting tonight in the town hall and it’s not optional.” Ellie groans, “great another meeting, what time is it?” Mason looks behind him before turning back to Ellie and Luna, nine o-clock.”  Mason turned to go but was stopped by Ellie holding his arm. “Hey, I am really sorry how I acted towards you and Halley and I really am excited for you guys.” Mason smiled before shutting the door behind him.

“sooo, do you know what this meeting is going to be about?” Luna asked.

“No fucking clue”, Ellie replied just as confused as her mate.

* * *

 

“You’re all probably wondering why I called this meeting. Well, its been two months since my wife was shot and here we are still no closer to finding out who was behind it. That is not acceptable” The alpha growled. “I have been patient long enough, I want answers now.” Looking at the ranked wolves “I expect more from my spies, my scouts, My Lead Warriors, my warriors, my trackers and hunters, I expect more out of my pack!” Kinn roared. Miho an Beta was the Alphas advisor, he whispered something into the Alphas ear and instantly the Alpha calmed down and let out a sigh as he sat in his chair.

“Listen, my wife could have been killed what if it was wolfbane? That just makes me angry, not only did they get through without being detected by our guards, but was able to take a shot at one of us. I am growing restless after many weeks we are still no closer to finding out who the shooter is. I want my Lead warriors, my spies and my scouts to find out who is behind this and don’t return until you do. Anyone who returns with no information will be de-ranked do you understand?” Kinn said sharply to the wolves now standing in front of him.

“You will leave at sunrise tomorrow it gives you time to say your goodbyes to your loved ones.” There were gasps and  cries in the room from their families and understandably so, but Kinn wasn’t backing down as Alpha leader of the pack he had to be strong and if that meant sending his wolves out for a while to find out who was at fault then so be it. “You may go.” Kinn says with the wave of his hand.

As the pack members started filtering out Ellie shared a look with her father who eyes were dark black and full wolf. She swallowed hard as he approached them. “It’s true then.” He states rather than asks. “You are marked.” Kinn says harshly while looking between his daughter and her mate. “Have you completed the bond?”

“DAD!” Ellie blushes.

“Yes, we have.” Luna states squaring her shoulders and preparing for the worst.

Ellie eyes go wide as she her head snaps in her mate’s direction.

“Very well then just remember as each day goes by your bond will increase and being separated this early on will only cause immense pain. Also Ellie now that you are marked and completed your mating bond prepare to go into a spontaneous Heat which will cause your mate’s rut too” Kinn looks directly at Luna. “Take care of my daughter she is yours now, protect her, love her, and cherish her. If you hurt her in anyway..”

Luna interrupts Kinn, “I will never hurt her sir.” Kinn is skeptic, but nods his head before turning to go to his mate.

Ellie states at her mate in shock. “Spontaneous heat?” Ellie repeats her father’s words. Luna bites her lip trying to conceal her smirk, but fails as her mate spots it and gives her a playful slap on the arm.

 Halley heavily pregnant waddles over towards her mate tears streaming down her face.  Mason embraces her and holds her close using his Alpha hormones to calm his Omega down. “I know baby, I know.” He spoke softly.

“You can’t leave me!” Halley cried. “I am due in a few weeks what if I go into labour and you aren’t here? I can’t do this alone, I won’t do it alone.” Halley cried against her mate’s chest.

“I have no choice Halley I am an Lead Warrior it’s part of my duties, I promise you that you won’t have our babies alone, you have the pack, my family, your family.”

Halley just cried harder into her mate not wanting him to go for her own selfish reasons, but deep down she knew that he had to and it was for the greater good. The pack’s doctors and herbalist will help her during labour and she of course has her family and Mason’s, but it just doesn’t seemenough it’s not fair that her mate may miss out on the birth of their babies. Halley pulls back while wiping away her tears. “Come back to me, to us.” Halley says holding her stomach.

“Always baby.” Mason said kissing his mate on the forehead.

* * *

 

  **(MOON STONE Pack POV)**

Mason gathered up all the Warriors the Scouts, Spies and went over his plan of action, the Spies and Scouts would set off during nightfall while the Warriors would set up camp just outside their pack’s border until first light. 

While setting up camp for the night Mason was going over some plans with Axel and Delco while Flik was complaining to Jericho about their mission. “It’s not fuckin fair I had tickets to see Lee Evan’s on his last tour! Do you know how hard it was to come across those tickets let alone the price?” Not fair. Flik mumbles.  Jericho shakes his head ignoring Flik as he finishes putting up their tent. 

Mason growls as he heads over to flik, over hearing his moaning infuriated Mason.  Getting in Flik’s face Mason growls showing his teeth. “You know what’s not fair? Mason demanded more than asked. “My mother was shot and nearly died, my mate is heavily pregnant and I will most likely miss my children being born.”  Mason spits out angry. Flik cowers down whimpering like a puppy. “I-I’m sorry.” Flik says softly.

Gritting his teeth Mason walks away leaving Axel and Delco glaring with dark eyes at Flix while he makes a phone call to his mate.  Halley picks up after the first ring. “Mason.”  The omega can feel herself relaxing instantly at the sound of her mate’s voice.

 “Hey baby, I know its late, but I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep.”

Halley heart flutters at his sweetness she can feel her eyes welling up and the tears slowly rolling down her face. They only spoke for a few minutes before Mason told her he had to go, but would call her in a few days once they set up camp outside the next.

They had to travel in their human form through other pack’s territory which was dangerous depending on the pack’s leader depends on if the crime of being on their land is death, imprisonment or just a stern chat on why they are on their land. Mason knew that most packs didn’t do chatting so it was important to make it through undetected.

Putting his mobile phone away Mason gathered up his warriors.” Flik you will be first on night watch 2 hours on then wake Jericho. Jericho you will then wake Axel and Axel you will wake Delco. Understand?” The three wolves nodded except for Flik his eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. “What about you?” He asks looking at Mason.

“What about me?” Mason snarls.

“You’re not doing night duty?”  Mason eyes changed from his normal sky blue to dark black. “I am second in charged, out here I am your Alpha and you will NOT question me.”  Mason barges Flik’s shoulder as he passed by and enters his tent.

“Dude are you insane or just stupid?” Axel asked Flik.

“What he’s acts like he’s better than us.” Flix said gritting his teeth.

“He is second in line to be our Alpha he IS better than us and you know it. You need to stop Flik before you say or do something that you’ll regret. Delco said before getting into his tent.

“He’s right you know.” Jericho agreed.  
Flik rolled his eyes and went to his post to stand guard for his 2 hour shift as the others went inside their tents.

* * *

 

**Lupan pack POV**

“Right, it looks like their spies are taking the bait it won’t be long until them pesky warriors will be informed. Leigh said as she looked around her pack members. They was crouched down in a circle keeping low to not be seen they had rubbed deer urine all over them to disguise their scents.

Beforehand though they had planted their scents and fake clues all along the east side in hopes that the Moon Stone Pack’s spies would fall for it and as planned it did. It was just the waiting game now to see if the Warriors were informed. Once they take off east that’s when they will make their way back to the Moon Stone pack. With all their best fighters, scouts and spies out they won’t see them coming or have a fighting chance once the rest of the Lupan’s pack members catch up.

The Lupan pack goes back many centuries and was once the most feared pack until a young alpha from a newly formed pack nearly wiped out the entire Lupan’s. It was Ellie’s great-grandfather’s grandfather. It took years for the pack to recover and in that time the Moon Stone pack grew stronger and with their reputation of killing off the Lupans they became the most feared pack. Well that’s all going to change and you know what they say history repeats itself. This time it will be the Moon Stone pack that’ll be wiped out.

Leigh tried to seduce the Alpha’s daughter and it nearly worked until she found her damn mate, who happened to be a rogue from their pack. How uncanny is that. Leigh may be able to use that to her advantage. She laid down in the dirt and began to think of some plans while the other kept a look out on the Moon Stone pack sleeping in their tents.

“It be so easy to just kill them in their sleep.” Lucas moaned.  Leigh’s head snapped in his direction her eyes narrowing as she scolded him. She didn’t have to say anything he knew he was in trouble and to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 

**Moon Stone Pack POV.**

Hours had gone by and Jericho was now on night duty. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep crust out of the corner of his eye when he heard a branch crack nearby. On high alert his heart thudding hard in his chest as his breathing increases Jericho looks around, but see’s nothing. He thought maybe it was just a squirrel or a rabbit. He relaxed against the tree fighting his heavy eyes he begins to drift, but is startled awake by the sound of another branch being broken, but this time it was closer to him.

Jericho decided to take a look around, his eye sight was good at night thanks to being a wolf, but it would be even better in his wolf form. It sucks that they can’t shift for safety reason it would make this mission so much easier. Searching the woods Jericho still can’t find anything puzzled he turns to go back to his post. As he was walking back he suddenly felt claws deep into his back and a hissing sound. Jericho manoeuvres the small animal and tosses it to the ground. The animal lets out a meow before scattering off into the darkness. “Damn fucking cat.” Jericho mutters.

* * *

 

**Lupan pack POV**

“Was that necessary?” Lola questions the snickering betas.

“C’mon it was funny. Luke laughed along with Logan.

“Enough.” Leigh snapped. “We are here to spy on them once we know they taken our bait I will inform the others and they’ll meet us just outside of their pack’s border.”

“I can’t wait to sink my teeth into them dirty muts.” Lacy chimed in.

As the sun rose the Lupan pack hides deeper into the woods to make sure they wasn’t spotted.

* * *

 

**Moon Stone POV**

Mason is woken up by the sound of his mobile phone ringing he rolls over and grabs it off from the ground. “Hello?” He mutters sleepily.

“Hey Mason sorry to wake you, but this is important. The Beta Spy said down the phone.

After a few minutes talking to Adaniel he hung up his mobile and went outside his tent. The others were already awake. They all looked over to Mason as he made his way towards them.

“Adaniel has come across a campground the fire was still burning and inside the fire pit he pulled out a burnt piece of paper he was only able to make out a few names on it, my family’s names were on it and I am guessing it had all of our pack members names listed on it. Adaniel said the scents were fresh and headed up East so that’s where we will start.”

They quickly started packing up all of their equipment and took off heading east just like the Lupan’s pack wanted them to.

* * *

 

**Lupan PACK POV**

Once they had left Leigh made a quick phone call to her pack at base. Once she informed them they started heading towards the Moon Stone territory. It wasn’t long before they picked up the scent of other wolves Leigh’s guess was rogues as they wasn’t on claimed land. Holding her hand up as she stopped Leigh sniffed the air and turned her head left. A grey wolf was approaching its teeth showing as it let out a growl. Leigh let out a growl as she shifted the others following suit. Soon there was three more wolves standing by the grey wolf. They looked wild and thirsty for blood.

 There was snap of teeth as both packs tried to show their dominance.

 _We don’t have time for this._ Leigh thought to herself right before she lunges for the grey wolf’s neck sinking her teeth down hard causing the grey wolf to let out a loud whine. Soon both packs were at each other’s throats. There was loud growls, snarls, whines and snapping of the teeth and the other wolves only stopped when Leigh snapped the grey wolf’s neck. A red and white wolf came running towards the wolf whimpering as it tried to wake the grey wolf up. Sitting back on its hind legs it let out a long sorrow howl. The wolf shifted into its human form as she crouched down beside the wolf. Tears streaming down her face as she launched herself onto the wolf. The others from her pack shifted as well. Leigh slowly shifted back and went to stand with her pack had already shifted as well.

 The grey wolf slowly shifted to its human form. A boy no older than 14 was laying there lifeless. Leigh’s eyes widen. “You killed my son!” The redhead shouted at Leigh.

Grabbing Leigh’s shoulder Luke urged her to go and with one finally look at the sobbing mother and two other teenage children Leigh and the other took off.

* * *

 

**Ellie POV**

Any news on Mason and the others? Ellie asked her father who just shook his head no. “Ugh it’s been a week.”

“Patience my dear child.”

Ellie rolled her eyes and went to sit outside on the porch swing. Muttering to herself Ellie caught a familiar scent. “Leigh..?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- VIOLENCE, BLOOD, DEATH, CHILDREN'S DEATH.

It was frustrating Ellie she could smell Leigh, but couldn’t see her. “Leigh I know you are out there I can smell you just come out already.” Ellie sighed. After a few moments Leigh appeared she slowly walked towards Ellie.

“Hi.” Leigh said softly.

“What are you doing here? Ellie asked her brows scrunched together in confusion. 

Leigh noticed Ellie’s mating mark. You been marked?”  Ellie Luna isn’t who she says she is.

“What do you mean?” Ellie says folding her arms across her chest.

“She’s part of the Lupan pack like me…she was sent to mark you which seeing your mark on your neck she succeeded.” Leigh smirks. 

Taken aback Ellie eyes widen and her arms drop to her sides. “What are you talking about? Luna ran away from her pack when she was young because she was tired of her father making her fight.”

“Is that what she told you? Ellie it’s a lie, she’s been sent by her father to mark you make you her mate.” 

“Huh, but why? This makes no sense.”  Ellie shakes her head trying to piece together what Leigh is telling her.

“Our pack the Lupan’s were nearly wiped out by your pack many generations ago and as pay back Luna’s father decided to get back by making bringing the two packs together as one.”

 “No. This makes no sense.”

 “Christ Ellie think about it, she kills rhys, you are kidnapped by her pack members and then she snakes her way into your life and marks you?”

 Tears begin to form in the Omega’s eyes as she starts to piece everything together. “No, this can’t be true.”

* * *

Luna can feel that Ellie is upset and she finishes her shift at work and rushes over to her house. When she knocks on the door Halley answers it and lets her in. Luna rushes up to the Omega’s bedroom where she can feel and hear the Omega crying.

 Luna knocks on her door before entering. “Ellie? Are you okay?” Luna says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

 Ellie sits up tear stained faced, eyes red and puffy from crying. “Is it true that you was sent here by your father to seduce me?”

 “What”? Ellie I haven’t seen my father in many years.”

 “Don’t lie to me Luna, tell me the truth why did you come here?”

 Shaking her head Luna looked puzzled at her mate. “Ellie what’s gotten into you?”

 “JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION.” Ellie shouts.

 Luna holds up both her hands as she stares at her mates normal kind blue eyes, but are now dark black. “I was passing through when I caught your sent and it memorised me and I couldn’t get enough of it and so I stayed and watched you for a while until the day we met and you know the rest. Ellie I been a lone wolf for years now no one sent me here..”

 Luna moves closer to her mate. “Look into my eyes baby I wouldn’t lie to you, I wasn’t sent here okay. Whoever told you this was lying.”

 Ellie lets out a long sigh. “Why would Leigh lie to me?”

 “Leigh?” Luna’s eyes widen and go black momentarily.

* * *

 

 “Right Ellie thinks Luna was sent here now is our time to take care of business. “Leigh says to the others. They all nod with smirks on their faces.

 “We will start with the school children, expecting mothers, new mothers and work our way through the ranks.” Leigh said looking around at her pack who are thirsty for blood.

They slowly made their way to the Elementary School breaking the school gate’s lock. They walked up to the glass doors and shattered it with one swift kick. The school’s administrators came rushing out at the sound of glass breaking and when they arrived they screamed in shock.

The Lupan pack in their wolf form charged at the school administrators ripping their limbs apart, blood spraying on the floors and the walls. There were loud screaming as teachers passing by saw the carnage. The principle managed to make an announcement before being bitten, ripped apart over the speaker to lock all doors as there were intruders and to wait for the police.

Not everyone in the school were wolves a lot were normal humans and most of the wolfs couldn’t change at will so it made defending themselves hard. Leigh, Luke, Lacy managed to get into the three year 6 class rooms, Logan and Lola went into the year 5 classes and Lance made his way to year 4. The others in the pack were making their way to the younger classes at the other end of the school.

Leigh barged into the year 6 classroom the children were all huddled in a corner crying as the teacher stood protectively in front of them. She was human no match for a wolf Leigh chuckled to herself.

 Leigh’s Alpha snarled at the teacher licking her lips as she slowly stalked towards them the children screaming. The teacher had tears streaming down her face as she stood her ground and aimed to protect her children. She was no match for the Alpha though as she lunged onto the teacher’s neck and sunk her teeth in deep and began to shake her head vigorously. The children began to scream more as they scattered. Leigh shook her head back and forth her sharp canines sinking in deeper in the human teacher’s neck blood spilling the harder she bit. After a few moments the teacher stopped struggling and her screams became quite as her body went limp.

 Looking up with blood stained snout Leigh ran out of the now empty class room.  


 It wasn’t long before word got out about the attack at the school, police were called and Kinn was informed. He was furious he told Ellie to stay behind but asked Luna to help Kinn, Eslyn and Luna shifted as they took off towards the school.

 Ellie hated how she was ordered to stay behind all because she’s an Omega. She’s still a wolf she can still fight. Ellie paced back and forth in her room for what felt like hours. When her parents and mate finally arrive back home they were exhausted fur stained with dried blood. Ellie rushed to her mate as she shifted back she had bites, scratches all over her.

 “Oh my god are you okay?” Ellie said as she examined her mate’s bruised body.

 Luna just mumbled and slumped to the floor exhausted. Ellie turns to her parents who were in the same shape as her mate was. They looked sad.

 “What happened?” Ellie asked looking at her parents then at her mate. No one answered they were all so quiet. “Dad? Ellie never seen her parents look so broken before it scared her.  And just before she could ask another question Mason and the others come running into the house.

 “The Lupans are on their way they are the one’s who shot mum trying to make it look like a wolf hunter”. Mason heart drops in his chest as he realises he’s too late. “They already attacked haven’t they?”  Kinn just nods.

 “Halley!” Mason eyes widen in fear his heart begins to race.

 “I’m okay Mason.” Halley says as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. Mason meets her at the bottom and wraps his arms around her.

“Dad what the fuck happened?” Ellie shouts.

 “There was blood everywhere, bodies everywhere…they were just children.” Eslyn begins to sob.

 Ellie looks at her dad in horror. “No.” Tears form in her eyes. “My class are the children okay?”

 Kinn just shakes his head. Realisation hits Ellie and she falls to her knees sobbing.

 Were there any Lupan survivors? Mason asked his dad.

 “Yes some got a way, but most of the pack was killed, but not before killing all of the children in year 3 and below.”

 “Jesus Christ.” Mason mutters.

 Luna shakes out of her zombie like state to comfort her sobbing mate.

Kinn holds his wife in his arms, this isn’t over the Lupans and all of their allies will pay for this.”


End file.
